I am the Wind
by songfire15
Summary: "I knew it was you..." Kagura's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened at his words. Kagura's death scene with a small twist at the end. Enjoy!


Kagura flew quietly on her feather. She had to get away, from everyone, anyone. Naraku had surely found out about her betrayal, her death was certain if he found her. She kept flying, until she saw Naraku's form suddenly appear in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat. Nowhere to run. She was as good as dead.

"Kagura, it appears Hakudoshi has died. His feeble plan to overthrow me was useless. Kagura, I will set you free, if that is your wish," Naraku said.

The words made her mind race. Be free? _Free. _She longed to be free from his rule. Be free like the wind for which she was created after. The thought of being free was tempting, but she wasn't going to let Naraku fool her. There had to be a catch.

"Set me free, huh?" she said tentatively.

"Isn't that why you went against my orders? For freedom?"

"If you knew all along what I had done, then why-"

Kagura's words faded as a faint pink mass began glowing above Naraku's hand. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her heart. There was no doubt in her mind that's what it was. But why? Why was he doing this? He knew she betrayed him, so what was his twisted mind planning?

"If I return your heart," Naraku began, "you'll be free from anyone's control, even mine." The pink mass dissipated from his hand and a wave of energy rushed into her body. It was her heart. She was finally free. No more orders. No more rules or missions. She could do whatever she wanted. But then…

Pain.

The searing pain of Naraku piercing her body radiated throughout. She was an idiot to believe he was becoming soft. No. He would never do that. She was right all along. She was dead.

Naraku gave a devilish grin. "Don't worry, I spared your precious heart."

"Naraku, you-!

With the energy she had left Kagura sliced through the grasp he had on her and flew away, feeling not only the wet blood dripping from her body, but the seething, dark, evil energy of Naraku's Miasma.

~*Break*~

"My Lord, the demonic aura from the crystal is getting weaker. Naraku's heart must be near," Jaken stated. The crystal Kagura had given them had begun losing its luminance.

"Hey," Rin chimed in, "What about that cave over there?" She pointed towards a large cliff made of boulders and dotted with trees.

Sesshomaru took note of the girl's words and wasted no time in sending a blast towards the rocky cliff, causing the rocks to crumble and the cave to be demolished, revealing Moryomaru. The one who held Naraku's heart.

Moryomaru stepped forward saying, "You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?"

"I've never even thought of him as a brother," Sesshomaru replied. Without thinking, he drew his sword.

"Sesshomaru, we haven't even had a proper greeting, you'll regret drawing your sword."

"And you'll regret speaking Inuyasha's name in my presence."

Sesshomaru charged towards Moryomaru, striking him with all his force.

~*Break*~

Kagura landed softly in a field of flowers, her strength dwindling away with every breath she took. The pain was incessant, unbearable, but feeling the subtle beating of her heart caused a light smile to dance on her face. She walked, walked to her heart's content. No worries or cares. But weakness was quickly overcoming her. She sat down in the midst of the white flowers and looked out among the trees surrounding the field.

'_I'm…free, but still…whats the use…I can't heal like I used to, and these wounds won't stay closed. I'm too weak to heal myself.'_

A breeze softly past by, catching the blood soaked petals surrounding her, taking them with it. Her gaze remained on the ground as the petals flew off with the wind.

~*Break*~

Sesshomaru's attacks seemed worthless, every one quickly being absorbed by Moryomaru, who was gaining demonic aura with each blast.

"It's worthless, Sesshomaru,' Moryomaru said knowingly, "Quit wasting your useless attacks on me, 'cause all I'm gonna do is keep growing stronger with your energy. So why don't you give it up!"

Moryomaru grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru, suspending him in mid-air. A wicked grin became etched onto Moryomaru's face. Sesshomaru caught sight of a red petal floating past, and the scent was one he had come to know quite well.

"Kagura's scent..."

"Didn't that wretched woman die?" Sesshomaru hardened his gaze at the demon's words. "She died a pathetic death. Sure she had freedom, but what use is it when you're gonna be dying anyways? Her death was surely in vain."

Those words struck a nerve in Sesshomaru as he felt the pulse of his sword, Tenseiga. As the words sank in, anger welled up more and more and finally he had heard enough.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru ripped through the grasp, freeing himself, and immediately ramming Tokijin into Moryomaru's armor, penetrating it with ease.

"You can't contain MY demonic power in your pitiful armor, DIE!"

Tokijin's Azure Dragon wave surged into the armor at Sesshomaru's command, allowing the demonic energy Moryomaru had absorbed to be released. Moryomaru cried out in pain and agitation. The demonic energy was too much, and Tokijin snapped in half, unable to withstand the pressure of the energy being released. Sesshomaru flew back to watch as Moryomaru disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Don't worry, next time…things will be different," Moryomaru seethed.

Sesshomaru gave a loud 'hmph' and threw the broken sword aside before leaping into the air, following the scent of the petal.

~*Break*~

'_This can't be freedom… Being alone and no one around… Who'd have thought it would end like this..."_

Kagura remained staring at the ground-upset, betrayed, unloved. After all she had gone through to attain her heart, she was going to die without having lived. She continued to be lost in her thoughts, until the sudden presence of someone tingled her senses. As she glanced up, she saw the last person she ever thought she'd see.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed.

Sesshomaru looked at her. What was this feeling he was having? Disappointment? Anger? Pity? "The scent of blood and Miasma led me here."

"Hmm, expecting Naraku, I see. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I knew it was you."

Kagura's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening at his words. Why would he come see her of all people when Naraku was the one he wanted dead? It didn't make sense. She was just a puppet to Naraku, so he shouldn't even care about her situation. But deep down, she was grateful. Grateful someone actually cared to come see her die, watch her take her last breath. The thought made her happy.

Sesshomaru reached for the Tenseiga, but as he watched as the miasma continued spreading throughout her body, he knew Tenseiga couldn't even save her now.

"So this is it then?"

She nodded. "Ay, soon."

"Kagura…"

Sesshomaru knelt down in front of the girl and tilted her head up to look at him. He could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Whatever this feeling was, he knew, without a doubt, he would never feel anything like this for anyone else, ever. He lightly kissed her lips as a silver tear rolled down her cheek. He drew back and looked at her, a content, light smile on her face.

'_At least I saw you...one last time, Sesshomaru.'_

Kagura's body then vanished with the wind, for she was the wind, the free wind.

**Well…there ya go!**

**I'm not all that happy with how this is written…I had actually wrote this two years ago and any attempt to rewrite it properly was in vain -_- Sorry for all the jumping around as well, but that's how the story is written so.**

**Thanks to Popdiva24 for betaing. Your nagging paid off haha :p**

**Drop a review please if you feel so inclined…They always make my day ^.^**


End file.
